digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Garurumon
" 03 |to=WereGarurumonDigimon Adventure, "WereGarurumon's Diner" 23 ShadowWereGarurumonDigimon World Championship Digipedia: WereGarurumon (Virus): "A Beast Humanoid Digimon digivolved into a Virus from Garurumon." |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Mayumi Yamaguchi |javan=(Adventure/02/tri./Next Order/Hacker's Memory) |enva=Kirk Thornton |envan=(Adventure/02/tri.) |partner=Toshi Yamato "Matt" Ishida Fusion Fighters/United Army Police Officer Nokia Shiramine 101 |n1=(Ja:) ガルモン Garumon |n2=(Zh:) 加鲁鲁兽''Digimon Encounters'' |s1=BlackGarurumon |s2=Gururumon |s3=Garurumon X |g1=Garurumon-species }} Garurumon is an Animal Digimon. It is covered in blue, white, and silver-colored fur as hard as "Mithril", which is called a legendary rare metal, and since the blades growing from the tips of its shoulders have sharp edges, anything that touches them is cut to pieces. As it possesses a furious combat instinct and sinews honed in freezing lands, as well as carnivore-like agility and the accuracy to reliably bring down its targets, it is a being feared by other Digimon. However, its intelligence is very high, and it faithfully obeys those who it recognizes as its master or leader. Attacks *'Howling Blaster'This attack retains its original name of "Fox Fire" in Digimon Fusion, "Dorulumon's True Colors" 09, Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon Battle, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. ( ): Spews blue, high-temperature flames from its mouth. In some media, it spews ice instead. * *'Subzero Ice Fang'This attack retains its original name of "Freeze Fang" in Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. (Freeze Fang) *'Ice Wall' *'Ice Cannon': Fires a ball of ice. *'Garuru Thrust': Kicks while doing a backflip. *'Wolf Cry' *'Slamming Attack' Design Garurumon is a giant beast resembling a with blue-gray fur, a white underside, dark blue tiger stripes, magenta claws, and a very curly tail. Etymologies ;Garurumon (ガルルモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'(Ja:)' , the onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Garurumon is a Variable which deals damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon with a to WereGarurumon in lines 9 and 15 and from Agumon without to WereGarurumon in line 24. Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Garurumon card, titled "PF DP Plus IV", is a Rank 3 card which increases a Digimon's DP by 100. Digimon World Data Squad Garurumon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following conditions have been met: *Unlocked Gabumon. *40 AGI *Have five other digivolutions unlocked. Garurumon is also a requirement for Gururumon and WereGarurumon. Digimon Fusion Several Garurumon appear within the Fusion Fighters army in Mikey Kudo's dream. When shows up, his appearance causes Mikey to remember the dream. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon Next A Garurumon who lost to Tsurugi Tatsuno's belongs to one of his fellow members in the soccer club. Another Garurumon fights an Ogremon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon World A recruitable Garurumon is seen lurking in Freezeland, near Frigimon's igloo. It asks for a fight, and once it is defeated it asks for another fight, with the exception that Mameo cannot help. This includes calling out commands, using items during battle, or using the finisher. If fought the next day, Garurumon will have half of its HP, but if fault later than that, it will have full HP. Once Garurumon is defeated a second time, it joins the city and helps out at the restaurant, cooking steaks exclusively. Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon or Penguinmon, and can digivolve further into MegaSeadramon and SkullGreymon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Digimon World 2 Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon and Tapirmon, and can digivolve further to WereGarurumon. Digimon World Re:Digitize Recruitable Garurumon can be found in Sewer Maze (Center), once it got defeated and recovered from Blackening Phenomenon, it ran away in another room, since Garurumon can't get back to city, it will asks Taiga to give it directions the way to back to city, there will be 2 options, North, first option, and South, second option, keep selecting only second options instead of first options, it will join the city and works in storage, and sends Taiga a message attached with a digivolution item, Mythril Coat. Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon, Gaomon, and Patamon, and can digivolve to , WereGarurumon, and Zudomon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon, Gaomon, Dorumon, and Renamon, and can digivolve to WereGarurumon, IceLeomon, and MetalMamemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Garurumon is friends with Wizardmon and the two went on a magical quest together. With the quest finished, Wizardmon, who used to live in the City, wants to return, but wants Garurumon to go with it, however it cannot seem to contact Garurumon, so asks the to find Garurumon and tell it to join the City. When the Hero finds Garurumon in the Palace of Thorns it realises that a magic stone it had been carrying caused it to not be able to contact Wizardmon. Garurumon disposes of the stone and then joins the City, and Wizardmon joins as well after learning this. Garurumon joins the central plaza and gives 200 bits when first spoken to, though after that just comments on how much it enjoys running around the City. Garurumon is a Ice Vaccine type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Gabumon and Gaomon and can digivolve into WereGarurumon, GrapLeomon, and MachGaogamon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Garurumon is the last opponent in Igloo City's Battle Arena after you beat Stingmon. At first duel , he seems under Digimon Emperor's control. But if you defeated him once again in Battle Cafe, he will give you access to Junk City. The Garurumon card is #046 and is a Champion level Ice-type card with 1100 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Howling Blaster": inflicts 350 damage. * "Subzero Ice Fang": inflicts 230 damage. * "Ice Wall": inflicts 0 damage, and counters opponent's attack. Its support effect is "Opponent uses ". Digital Monster D-Project Garurumon is the Champion of the Snowfield area, following Gabumon. He can digivolve into Lobomon with the Human Spirit of Light. In battle, he has the ability to digivolve into the Ultimate and Mega Digimon of the Snowfield: WereGarurumon, Cerberumon, MetalGarurumon, and SaberLeomon. Post-game, the Tsunomon in the Snowfield will have a Garurumon in its party when fought. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon World DS Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon if above level 18 and Attack 120, and digivolves to WereGarurumon. He also gives you a request mission to send a mail at Old Canyon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Garurumon is #093, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 166 HP, 165 MP, 101 Attack, 80 Defense, 70 Spirit, 83 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and Speed 3 traits. It dwells in the Access Glacier. Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon if above LV. 19 and Friendship 60%, and can digivolve further into WereGarurumon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Garurumon is #071, and is a Champion-level, Speed-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Water elements, and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Sleep Guard and High Speed Evasion traits. It dwells in the Label Forest. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Garurumon. Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon and can digivolve into WereGarurumon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Garurumon, your Digimon must be at least level 17 with 50% friendship, but only once you have revived Garurumon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Garurumon DigiFuses from Gabumon and Gomamon, and can DigiFuse to WereGarurumon with Leomon, to MetalGarurumon with WereGarurumon and Gabumon, or to Kimeramon with Devimon, Kabuterimon, Kuwagamon, and Greymon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Garurumon is a Fire Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Elecmon, Gabumon, and Renamon and can digivolve to Zudomon, DoruGreymon, Panjyamon, and WereGarurumon. Its special attack is Fox Fire and its support skill is Feral Impulse which increases Speed by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Garurumon is #085 a Fire Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Elecmon, Gabumon, and Renamon and can digivolve to Zudomon, DoruGreymon, Panjyamon, and WereGarurumon. Its special attack is Fox Fire and its support skill is Feral Impulse which increases Speed by 15%. Digimon World Championship Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon, and can digivolves into WereGarurumon with 8 battles, Digivolves into Rapidmon with 40 Beast AP, or digivolves into Monzaemon with passing time. Digimon Battle Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon and can digivolve to WereGarurumon. Digimon Masters Garurumon is a Champion-level Mercenary Digimon. Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon, and can digivolve to WereGarurumon. Garurumon can be ridden using the Rider Wing. Digimon Heroes! Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon and can digivolve to WereGarurumon. Digimon Soul Chaser Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon and can digivolve to WereGarurumon. Digimon Links Garurumon digivolves from Elecmon, Gabumon, and Renamon and can digivolve to Zudomon, DoruGreymon, Panjyamon, WereGarurumon, and Kimeramon. Digimon ReArise Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon and can digivolve to WereGarurumon. Notes and references